


Sokka in Middleton

by somelamefangirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Absolutely no smut here, Crossover, Don't come expecting any, No Smut, No pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelamefangirl/pseuds/somelamefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like writing, I wanted to publish something somewhere, because how else will I improve if I refuse to let anyone else evaluate and critique my stuff? This is a whole lot of drabble, but I love both of these shows and asked my sister for a story prompt. This was the result.</p><p>This is unbeta-ed, I figured no one should bother with the editing when I myself didn't spend too long on it. That being said, I am open to any and all of your *constructive* criticism.<br/>I'm just new to this, please be kind!  However, I do actually want to improve so bring on the writing advice!</p><p>Enough of this, read on, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sokka in Middleton

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing, I wanted to publish something somewhere, because how else will I improve if I refuse to let anyone else evaluate and critique my stuff? This is a whole lot of drabble, but I love both of these shows and asked my sister for a story prompt. This was the result.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed, I figured no one should bother with the editing when I myself didn't spend too long on it. That being said, I am open to any and all of your *constructive* criticism.  
> I'm just new to this, please be kind! However, I do actually want to improve so bring on the writing advice!
> 
> Enough of this, read on, I hope you enjoy!

“See Aang, no prob-“ Sokka stopped mid-sentence as he turned around to take in, not the expected annoyed looks on his sister’s and Aang’s faces but the face of a very confused looking blonde-haired boy.

They stood there, blinking at one another for a few moments, Sokka trying to gather his thoughts.

“So…” Sokka started, swinging his arms casually, looking around the long, well-lit hall with hundreds of small doors. “I’m Sokka… just doing a play about the water tribe, practicing one, obviously.” he laughs nervously. “Interesting get-up you have there, what mom was fire nation and dad was earth kingdom? Couldn’t decide what to go with?” he laughed again at his own joke.

The boy continued to stare, blinking, until…

“KIM!” he ran sideways, straight into one of the small doors, bouncing off of it without pausing in his momentum.  
“KP!” zig-zagging the hall, screaming over and over again.

Sokka began to panic, and grabbed one of the small doors to hide through. After opening the fourth small door to find yet another tiny closet, he rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration.

Before he was able to find a proper hiding spot, there was a loud ringing sound, clearly an alarm indicating the intruder, and people began to pour into the long hall from every direction.

Sokka ran as fast as he could through the hoards of people, trying to get away. When he was finally able to get out of the hall, he found himself outside of a short but large strangely shaped building surrounded by grass and black roads. He was having a hard time making sense of where he could possibly be. He was still looking around when a small, pink creature began running around his feet.

“Well hey there little meat-creature!” Sokka said to it. “Can you tell me where I am?” he watched the hairless thing run around his feet, thinking probably fire nation, and you got too close to a fight huh?

Just then, a girl as swift as a kyoshi warrior dropped down in front of him. He let out a - manly - yelp.

“Hey! Sokka, right?” the girl drawled at him. “So watcha doin’ here Sokka?” when he continued to gape at her, she leaned into him, raising her voice. “Who sent you?”

He raised his arms to push her back out of his face, when suddenly, he was on his back, looking up at her.

The blonde boy came into view looking smug as he said, “Ya, I wouldn’t try anything with Kim.”

The girl - Kim - rolled her eyes as she asked again, more threateningly, “Who sent you?”

Sokka rolled his eyes, leveraging himself to a stand, “No one sent me.” he exclaimed. “We were just looking at some rocks and Katara was all don’t touch that Sokka, it could be dangerous as usual. And then Aang was all ya Sokka, it could be dangerous which is less usual, because normally he’s just as curious as I am.” his volume trailed off as he got to his feet, then picked up as he looked back up at the two people, hairless rodent in the pocket of the boy. “So you lead them to me.” he accused the meat creature who clicked at him aggressively. Sokka raised his boomerang in response.

“Hey man. Not cool, threatening the adorable critter.” the “critter” humphed in agreement at that.

Sokka dropped his shoulders, bewildered, before carrying on. “Anyways… all of a sudden, I’m in that long hall with all the tiny closets when,” he stopped at the laughter of the boy.

“Tiny closets! Oh man.”

“Well, they are pretty small…” the girl said, turning to her friend.

“and then I met your friend here, who started running and screaming and sounding alarms.” he finished.

The two looked at him for a moment before the boy went into more fits of laughter, doubling over.

I’m talking to crazy people Sokka thought to himself, then to the girl, “I know Suki, is she still the leader of the Kyoshi warriors?” 

The girl looked at him with suspicion, before a strange noise rang and she grabbed a small box.

“What’s the sitch Wade, I’m kinda busy here.”

“Oh, the usual,” came a voice from the small box, “Some sort of spacial portal prototype was stolen, probably Drakken, the science of it is totally unsound though, that thing was already dangerous before any evil villains took it.”

“I’m on my way.” the girl said to the box voice before putting it back into her pocket. “Look, I don’t really have time right now to figure out what you’re talking about, so you’re just going to have to come with me. You can stay at my house until we get back. Who knows, maybe the twins will understand what language you speak.”

Before Sokka could reply, he was being ushered along down the black street, still utterly confused.

——————————

Kim’s house was filled with lots of strange objects that reminded Sokka of the inventions of some of his friends back home. Things that worked at the flip of a switch to bring you tons of stuff, including water.

So, not water tribe then, if it wasn’t already clear by the obvious lack of any nearby bodies of water.

The twins, as Kim called them, also had strange names, Jim and Tim, and Sokka had no clue which one was which. They didn’t seem to mind though, and they were very curious about his life. Almost too curious, he began to fear that they might be fire nation, using spy tactics to learn about him, and possibly the Avatar. He gave them as little information as possible while still answering their questions.

The food they ate here was weird, and he soon got bored of waiting around. When Jim and Tim suggested they sneak out after their sister, Sokka was more than ready to go.

————————

“You guys are fire nation!” he whispered to the twins accusingly as they watched Kim battling a girl who wielded green flames.

“Nope!” one said crawling closer.

Just then, they were all lifted into the air.

“Jim! Tim!” Kim shouted, exasperated at them all. “What are you doing here?”

“Yes boys, what are you doing here?” said a blue man.

A blue. man. 

“Water tribe! Hey, wanna get me down from here, tribe brother to tribe brother?” Sokka exclaimed to the man.

“What?” shouted everyone else present.

“Yes, well, hmm” the blue man began. “as water siblings, we do have a duty to one another don’t we?” The man said to him.

Sokka thought that the man was acting curiously, but trusted in the loyalty of the water tribe.

When the man let him down, he immediately threw his boomerang at the girl with the flaming hands, hitting her in the face before she could react.

“Hey!” shouted the blue man as the fire girl and Kim began to battle once again.

“She’s fire nation, she can’t be trusted!” Sokka explained to him, walking over to his tribe brother.

“Oh. That. Well, she changed sides, she’s our water sister now.” The blue man said as he studied Sokka.

“Now, as my tribe brother, I think you know what this is.” The man pronounced, pulling out with a flourish a small set of rocks similar to the ones he’d seen with Aang and Katara before arriving here.

Sokka immediately ducked down.

“What? What is it?” the man frantically asked, crouching down too.

The two warriors had paused in their fighting, watching Sokka and the blue man.

“Yes, what is it?” the ex-fire nation girl said, sounding bored.

Understanding seemed to dawn on Kim in the same moment.

“Sokka, you can’t trust them. We don’t live in your world. We’re all just Americans. No different nations or kingdoms or tribes in this land, just America, land of the free.” she said to him.

The ex-fire nation, fire nation girl backflipped over to him and his blue comrade before Kim could react, making some sort of exit proclamation, before grabbing both him and the blue man and leaping away.

Sokka was very confused.

————————

“So let me get this straight” the fire nation girl - Shego - said aloud, “blue boy here thinks that you’re from the same, what? Tribe? because you are literally blue?”

“Yes.” the man said to her, sounding exasperated.

“And he came from a different universe, using that thing?” she pointed to the small pile of rocks.

“Yes.” the man said. paused. “Well, no. He undoubtedly came across something similar in his own universe.” he asserted, “ and he.knows.how. to use them!” he said, jumping up and down on every accented word.

“Or maybe he just stumbled upon them and accidentally ended up here?”

“Yes. No!” he whipped around, “Shego!”

Kim dropped in behind Sokka as the two bickered, untying him and sending him off with Ron.

Minutes later, she emerged with the stones handing them to Sokka to hold “Just in case” she said, she didn’t want to be sent away, but maybe they would accidentally send him back.

“As much as I appreciate that you saved me, what kind of plan is that?” he exclaimed.

“One we’re going with until Wade can tell us what to do” she replied.

He sat quietly for the rest of the ride in the large metal machine.

—————————

“Really? All I have to do is imagine being with Aang and Katara?” Sokka motioned sarcastically.

“Looks that way.” the Wade, box voice, told him.

“Well, isn’t that just great! Power of imagination. Can I imagine us into defeating the fire nation too?” he cried wildly, swinging his arms around.

“I doubt that that would work, but you could try?” came Katara’s voice.

Sokka opened his eyes, spinning to look at the expectant faces of Aang and Katara.

“Well, did you look long enough at those rocks yet Sokka?” Katara asked, bemused.

He threw himself at the both of them, wrapping them into a hug.

“Okay okay, you were right, they weren’t dangerous!” Katara admitted, “Can we get going now please?”

“Yes. Please!” came Toph’s disgruntled shout from on top of Apa “It’s pretty boring when I can’t even see what you guys are all staring at!”

Sokka thought about telling them, but figured they had more pressing matters to deal with. Maybe they would come back later.


End file.
